


In Bloom

by MOBAge_Hell



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/F, Femslash Febuary, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOBAge_Hell/pseuds/MOBAge_Hell
Summary: Even in the dark of the night her eyes are a brilliant purple, honeyed where the fire slips past the fabric of their tent. The shadows the light casts highlight where her skin dips into old scars. Lenna hasn't kissed them all yet, but she thinks she's close.(A private moment)
Relationships: Lenna Charlotte Tycoon/Tina Branford | Terra Branford
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Pls take this contribution to femslash febuary as i cry over all my other wips

A gentle kiss.

Another.

Another.

She places them along Terra’s collar bone, planting seeds of warmth into pale, pale skin. Lenna moves her head back level with the mage, and their lips linger.

Terra's eyes flutter open when they part, and the princess can't help but smile.

Even in the dark of the night her eyes are a brilliant purple, honeyed where the fire slips past the fabric of their tent. The shadows the light casts highlight where her skin dips into old scars. Lenna hasn't kissed them all yet, but she thinks she's close.

Terra turns to her as the princess lays back down, sliding further into the bedroll they shared. Supplies are a luxury with their group as big as it is, but Lenna is just grateful to have a private spot to kiss the mage over and over. If their silhouettes have betrayed their secrecy, no one has mentioned it.

“It’s late.” Lenna murmurs, stifling a yawn.

“Already?” It’s hard to see the details of Terra’s face in the light they have, but Lenna knows her brow is furrowed when she’s thinking.

“Unfortunately. I wish I could kiss you all night.”

The mage hums in agreement. She stares at the dying fire and the silhouettes around it before finally joining Lenna. 

Lenna takes Terra’s hand between her own and places a soft kiss on her knuckles. Terra is still rather unused to sleeping with someone else; even when supplies became tight back home they usually would still set a tent aside for her in case her emotions flared and she was suddenly filled with the pressing need to be _alone_. Alone and away from everything she loved dearly so she wouldn't see it go up in flames.

But Lenna understands. All the pity in the world for what she did under Kefka’s control was nothing compared to someone who _knew_. 

(“I still have nightmares about attacking them” The princess had admitted before, holding onto Terra’s hand like it was the only thing keeping her from drifting away.)

Her hand clenches under Lennas’. She responds with a light squeeze.

“I love you.” She whispers into the mage’s hand

“I know.” Terra replies, but her eyes are still downcast

“Sleep.” Lenna says instead of trying to push the subject “I’ll be by your side.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be here,” She whispers into Terra’s hand before moving it to her chest “As long as you’ll have me.”

The mage doesn’t reply, but she does pull herself closer to Lenna’s body and buries her head in her chest. 

Terra’s even breaths are the sweetest lullaby Lenna has ever known.


End file.
